1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lip balm containers and more particularly relates to a lip balm dispenser having an integrally formed recoil device for securely fastening the lip balm dispenser to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
For at least 70 years people have been applying various forms of lip balm to their lips in order to relieve chapped or dry lips, and cold sores. Lip balm is generally formed of petroleum jelly, menthol, scented oils, and various other ingredients. Some lip balms also contain vitamins or other beneficial agents such as aspirin. Many lip balms also contain some form of a sunscreen to protect the lips.
Lip balm comes in many different form factors including a tub for dipping a finger and then spreading on the lips, or a stick form (similar to lipstick) which is applied directly to the lips. These containers are often small in nature and therefore prone to being lost. Furthermore, lip balm containers are often stored in a bag or purse and become difficult to locate among the various other articles in the bag.
Another problem with current lip balm containers is the dexterity required to open, dispense, and close the lip balm container. Due to the size of the container, often times a person must use both hands to remove the cap and dispense lip balm. If gloves are being worn this task becomes nearly impossible. A large number of outdoor winter enthusiasts use lip balm because cold weather leads to chapped lips. Outdoor winter enthusiasts almost always wear some type of glove or mitten, and unfortunately, are unable to dispense and apply lip balm without first removing the gloves or mittens. Typically a skier must first remove his or her gloves, dig through the pocket or bag that contains the lip balm, apply the lip balm, return the lip balm to the pocket or bag, and replace the gloves. This is an uncomfortable but necessary procedure when using lip balm of the prior art.
Many have attempted to solve portions of the above described problem. For example, one apparatus provides a carrying case that attaches to a hook on a ski jacket. The carrying case is similar in structure to a pouch. However, one must still remove his or her gloves in order to remove the lip balm from the pouch, and dispense lip balm.
Another solution is to attach a neck lanyard to the lip balm. One problem with this solution is that the lanyard must be of sufficient length so that the lip balm can be applied to the lips when the lanyard is around a person's neck. However, the resulting length of the lanyard requires that one tuck the lanyard beneath clothing to prevent the lip balm from swinging and bouncing excessively. Again, gloves or mittens must be removed in order to retrieve and apply the lip balm.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for a container having an integrally formed recoil device that prevents loss and a lip balm dispensing device that capable of one-handed operation, or operation when a person is wearing a glove or mitten.